project_ivfandomcom-20200215-history
Eco
Light eco is formed by combining all kinds of eco (additive), and dark eco can be split up into any kind of eco (refraction), but not vice versa. This is analogous to the additive color model and prism irl. (CANON) * Dark eco is like a catalyst to add to other kinds of eco, amplifying their power. (CANON) * Dark eco is a crude fuel while light eco is like a hyper fuel. (SEMI-CANON/theory territory) * Blue eco is the energy of motion, green the energy of health and earth, red the energy of strength, and yellow the energy of fire. Dark the energy of destruction and corruption, light the energy of restoration and proliferation. (CANON) * Green eco reverses the effects of dark eco (it "heals" corruption), while light eco is simply a polar opposite to dark eco (i.e. chromatic complement, thus cancels it out). (SEMI-CANON/theory territory) ** If it wasn't the sages that combined their ecos to form light eco on the silo, could it have been an automatic defense mechanism by the silo? In other words, if the silo detects that it's being cracked open, it produces light eco to try to cancel out the dark eco. Note: not reverse dark eco, but simply cancel it out. *** Probably wrong ^ considering in Jak 3 we learn light eco+dark eco=intensely powerful energies. * Red eco added to yellow eco just makes more yellow eco that's stronger but slower/heavier (and has an orange hue). (NOT CANON) * Blue eco mixed with green eco increases the speed of green eco's effects but also diminishes it. (NOT CANON) * Red and green eco do not mix (similar to how color complements cancel each other out and create gray). (NOT CANON) * Blue eco added to red eco creates something similar to yellow. (NOT CANON) * Any color of eco added to light eco creates a diluted light eco. (NOT CANON) * when light and dark eco are combined, it creates extremely destructive power... only the precursors cracked the secret (research what Seem said about it, in terms of humans doing it themselves) (CANON) ; TNF-relevant ideas * The eco core essentially acts like a giant eco prism. It takes dark eco, refracts it into specific colors, sends each of these colors to six eco banks, and then these eco banks connect to each of their respective color eco vent switches, which connect to certain eco pipelines, which supply the eco vents around the world. The banks are hidden deep under ground, but are directly connected to vent switches (as seen in TPL), which can control whether certain vents are turned on or off, as well as the volume supplied to vents, and regulation of supply in general. * When the Aeropans began draining dark eco from the eco core for DWP supplies, the eco core had no dark eco to refract, and thus no eco to send to the banks, which had no eco to send to the vents and other supply lines. If this were to happen instantly, the areas closest to the eco core (i.e. the Brink) would be affected first. But it happened gradually, and as the pressure of eco to the supply lines dropped, the more its reach around the world was diminished. Therefore, the eco shortage affected areas furthest away from the eco core (i.e. Haven City), first. ; Random thoughts * The Shadow and Samos moved the rift rider using green laser shit. Could green eco have the ability to transport objects? Blue eco is the energy of motion and yellow the energy of distance, and yellow+blue=green IRL, so?